Speak Now
by bel canto bueno
Summary: The Situation? Life handed me a boatload of crap and I'm stuck dealing. Best friend's ex-boyfriend getting married? Psh, I got this. Mom being her crazy, misguided self? Easy enough. Dad's new wife? Whatever. Spending time with the best man? Uh-oh. Don/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, eveyone! Welcome to...my first CSI:NY story! It's a bit different than others (that I've read, at least). It doesn't really have anything to do with being a CSI or any cases. Just more something fun I thought of recently that I decided to write. I'm not really entirely sure where it's going. I have the beginning down...and I have where I want it to end, but the middle is a bit...fuzzy? Everyone is a bit younger than they are in the show. Declan (the main character really), Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Hawkes, and Adam are all in their early twenties and Mac and Stella are both in their thirties. Anyway, here it is:**

_Summary: The Situation? Life handed me a boatload of crap and I'm stuck dealing with it all. Best friend's ex-boyfriend getting married? Psh, I got this. Mom being her crazy, misguided self? Easy enough. Dad marrying a girl five years younger than me? Whatever. But this whole spending time with the best man thing? Yeah, not happening._

**Disclaimer: I only own Declan, our lovely narrator. CBS owns all else.**

* * *

><p>I never should have befriended this girl.<p>

Really, the fact that all of the other yoga mats relatively near hers were wide open should have been enough of a deterrent. But of course not. Why would I ever do something sane?

And what does this have to do with anything? Well, see, if I had never used the mat next to Lindsay Monroe in yoga, I never would have met Lindsay Monroe. If I hadn't met Lindsay, we never would have gone to see Harry Potter together. If we had never seen Harry Potter together, we never would have gotten mind-blowingly drunk and became best friends. And if we had never become best friends, then I would be sitting at Madison Square Garden watching the Eastern Conference Finals, rather than walking into this dingy cop bar.

Do you see where I'm getting with this?

Bottom line is that I _should_ be laughing, having fun, and drinking beer on my date with the absolutely gorgeous sports writer for the New York Times. In _actuality_, I'm collecting shots from the bartender and listening to my best friend cry.

"I can't believe he invited me to his wedding!" Lindsay cried, slamming the invitation down on the table. While sliding her a shot, I picked the white paper up off the table.

_A skiing weekend  
>turned into the perfect place<br>to say "yes".  
>Ricki Sandoval<br>and  
>Daniel Messer<br>are getting married  
>and they ask you to join them<br>on Saturday, the Twenty-third of June,  
>Two thousand and eleven<br>At Saint John's Church,  
>Brooklyn, New York<em>

"Little cheesy, but it's kinda cute don't you think?" I rambled. "They sent it out at a good time too. I mean, normally wedding invitations come a bit earlier than this, but this ensures that only the people they actually want are there." Lindsay gave me a look, but I continued anyway. "If you think about it, it's really kind of brilliant. The people that like them enough will make sure they get the time off but the people they don't really like and are obligated to invite won't have to show because they weren't given enough notice and…"

"Really not helping here, Delk." Lindsay threw a packet of sugar at me.

"Look, I understand that you're upset that Danny is…"

"Upset?" Lindsay burst into overly hysterical laughter. "Why would I be upset? I'm not upset. I'm happy for him, absolutely ecstatic. Thrilled, delighted, elated, even, that he's."

"You're not fooling me Linds," I said wearily, cutting of her outburst of protests (read: blatant lies).

"Well…fool…I…um, wh- we- I- uh."Lindsay managed to sputter through her ever increasing breathing. Soon enough her full on panic attack turned into tears and suddenly she was choking on a combination of tears and lack of air.

Christ, this girl's a mess.

…I should probably being doing something more productive and helpful than sitting here watching the poor girl drown herself in her tears.

I swear, I'm a much better best friend than I seem.

"Er, Linds?" I reached out and gently patted her shoulder. "Uhh, it'll be ok. Everything will work out in the en…"

"I just…I can't be-be-believe- he's moving on-and I just…I lost him!" She wailed, hiccupping the entire time.

Ok, I lied; I'm a terrible best friend. My best friend is about to either completely stop breathing altogether or choke to death on a combination of her hiccups and tears and the only thing I can do is laugh about said combination.

"Errr…" I trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

Apparently, Lindsay mistook that for something else. "No, no it's not good ." She said, beginning to calm down…I hope.

"Um, ok."

"I mean, it's not like- I-I like him now or anything." Lindsay's breathing is becoming more and more normal, which I take as a good sign.

I raised my eyebrows at her words. She just spent the last hour crying about him, for Christ's sake, and now she wants me to believe that.

"Ok, fine, MAYBE I DO!" Lindsay wailed, smacking her head down against the table and leaving it there.

Wonderful. She chooses the day she finds out he's getting married to admit she still likes him. Oh, the irony.

"Hun, you know he's getting married, right?" I said as gently as possible, not wanting to further upset her.

"Mff fnnuek hjda fhmnmn." Lindsay said, head still buried into the table.

"Er, yeah, me too?" I said uncertainly.

"I fink I wuv hi," Lindsay said again, turning her head slightly.

"_What!"_

Oh this just keeps getting better and better. Honestly, she denies any feelings for him for three years, breaks up with him after 6 months, and now that the guy goes off and gets engaged, she decides she loves him.

Why the hell did I befriend this girl again?

Oh, that's right. Harry Potter.

"I'm not giving up on him." Lindsay decided suddenly, popping up.

"Er, what?"

"I'm not just going to sit here and watch as he marries that…that thing." And see, usually I would make some kind of comment about how it isn't nice to call people _things_, but see, Danny and I had remained friends after their break-up (remaining in a Lindsay-free zone), so I had met Ricki and to be completely honest, she was annoying as hell all of the time. Seriously, spending copious amounts of time with this girl makes you want to jump off a building.

"Uh, hun,"

"I'm gonna get him back!" Lindsay said, getting this crazy look in her eyes that I usually associate with her and a boot sale. "I'll get him back if it's the last thing I do."

"And when exactly do you plan on doing that?" Stupid question. I didn't want the answer.

"At his wedding of course." Lindsay said, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, of course, at his…WHAT?" I shrieked, realizing what she said.

"He can't marry her; she's a complete witch. Danny's not stupid enough to do something like this; I have to go and stop it."

"Lindsay,"

"I mean, I've done way more embarrassing things than crashing a wedding. Technically, it's not even crashing, since I was invited and…"

"Are you insane?" I stared directly at her.

"No, I don't think so," She said airily.

"You want to crash your ex-boyfriend's wedding to tell him that you love him?" Come on, exactly which part of that _isn't_ insane.

"I have to," Lindsay said softly. "I have to try. I haven't lost him until he says 'I do'."

I took a couple of deep breaths, attempting to calm myself. "Yes, Linds, you have. He's getting married in a month. He's not yours anymore."

Lindsay shrugged. "Maybe not. And maybe he'll hate me for ruining his wedding. But I can deal with that. What I can't deal with is knowing that I had the opportunity to do something about how I feel and not doing it." She takes a deep breath and stands up, looking between the bar and her empty glass. "I'm doing this."

I _really _need a new best friend.

* * *

><p>Hours later, and Lindsay and I were both <em>smashed<em>. But she hadn't mentioned Danny or the wedding since, so I considered it a success.

Yeah. I'm awesome.

But we were out of alcohol, so I journeyed over to the bar, in time to see the final two minutes of the game I was supposed to be at.

A win for the Knicks put a smile on my face as I take the alcohol back to the table, a little after 5 minutes after I've left.

Unfortunately, I'm back at square one. Lindsay's head is against the table again, as she sobs loudly. An African American man is next to her, soothingly rubbing her back, and there is a dark-haired man sitting on the bench that used to be solely mine.

"Oh, _merda, _what happened, Linds?"

"Ammhr fusdska dsjka gahhhnn." Lindsay sobbed into the table.

"Err,"

"Idiot over there asked if she got Danny's wedding invite." The African American nodded his head in the direction of the dark haired man.

"Lindsay, honey, here; have a drink." I slid her drink across the table. The African American guided Lindsay into a sitting position and helped her have a drink, while I turned to the man next to me. "And you are?"

"Don Flack." His crystal blue eyes were almost enough to make me forget why I was mad. Almost. Without hesitation, I reached over and smacked his bicep. "What was that for?" He cried.

"I finally got her to stop crying and you screwed it all up again; thanks for nothing!"

Don seemed that realize that I was correct and he turned toward Lindsay, helping his friend to make sure she was alright. "Come on, Linds, please don't cry. I'll make it up to you; I'll do anything."

Lindsay's eyes widened. "Anything?" Don nods. "Help me crash Danny's wedding." I groaned.

Don nodded. "Yeah, sure."

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Have I mentioned that I can be slightly repetitive sometimes?

Don rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, have you met Ricki?" I nodded; unfortunately I had. "She's a bitch; Messer's better off without her.

"That doesn't mean you can crash his wedding!" I cried.

You know things are bad when _I'm_ the sane one.

Lindsay gestured toward Don. "He's the best man; if he says we can crash the wedding, then we can crash the wedding." I opened my mouth the respond but before I could say anything, Lindsay checked the clock. "I gotta go. I have work tomorrow."

The African American moved out of the booth. "Me too; I'll walk with you."

Lindsay turned toward me. "You coming?"

I shook my head. "The ideal situation would be for me to wake up and realize this was all a dream. I'm not naïve enough to believe that would actually happen, so I'm just going to continue drinking and forget as much of this as possible."

"Until I remind you of it all again." Lindsay chirped, far too cheerful for someone who spent the night crying. "Bye Delk."

"Nice meeting you…" The African American trailed off.

"Declan," I said.

"Sheldon Hawkes," He held his hand out and I shook it. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Absolutely. I'm not about to spend all my time with one or both of those two lunatics."

I spoke too soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little weird? Different? Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I never expected this to get this much response. Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

* * *

><p>My head hurts. Also, the sun is too bright.<p>

And since there is only one of those two that I can fix without getting out of bed, I snuggled further into my pillow to block the light.

Only to realize that my pillow is too warm, hard, and alive to be a pillow. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and screamed, falling on the floor.

My pillow was a person. Instantly, memories of the night came flooding back. My postponed date, Danny's wedding invite, Lindsay's plan.

"_Cazzo_!" I groaned, sitting up on the floor.

"What was that?" Guy-on-bed's voice was muffled because his head was buried into his pillow.

"Nothing," I glared at him, as his involvement in Lindsay's crash-the-wedding plan came back to me.

"What's that look for?" He had apparently pulled his head out of his pillow.

"Because you offered to help Lindsay crash Danny's wedding."

"Oh, right," He said sheepishly.

"Great," I said, mistaking this for regret. "So you won't help her crash the wedding anymore."

He stood up. "Oh no, we're still crashing the wedding" He closed the bathroom door behind him as he turned the shower on.

I dropped back onto the floor, not even wincing as my head hit his nightstand. Why is it always me?

* * *

><p>"What is it going to take for me to stop you from helping Lindsay?" Don and I were sitting in Starbucks, drinking coffee. He had been gracious enough to leave me some hot water to take a nice shower. Unfortunately, I did not have any clothes to wear and was stuck wearing the jeans and Knicks jersey from the bar last night, along with a hoodie that he had thrown to me before we walked out the door. "I'm offering anything."<p>

"Anything?" He asked, raising his eyebrows skeptically.

I nodded. "Money? Material Items? Sex?" I said, mostly kidding about the last one.

"All of the above?" He suggested, with a teasing grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Don, this isn't funny anymore. It's your _best friend's_ wedding; you can't actually be serious about this."

Don shrugged. "Declan, Ricki's not right for Danny. At all. Danny was never happier than when he was with Linds. And if she's too stubborn to do anything about this until Danny's wedding day, then dammit I'm gonna be there helping her out. _Because_ he's my best friend."

His loyalty is admirable to the point of stupidity.

And I opened my mouth to say this to him only to be cut off by my phone. "Hi Ainsley." I paused, listening to our latest crisis. "Ok, listen, first things first. Take a deep breath…there we go. Next, I want you to call the florist and tell them that I'll be in later today to discuss a new arrangement, ok? Can you do that for me?" I waited. "Ok, good. I'll talk to you later then. Bye." I sighed as I ended the call on my iPhone.

"Problems with Ainsley's wedding?" Don asked. At my confused glance, he continued. "You're going to see the florist later?" He prompted.

"Oh, no. I'm an event planner and we have this huge event coming up in like 3 weeks, so of course, everything has to fall apart."

"Better now than the week before." Don shrugged.

I groaned. "Oh dear lord, no. Ainsley would probably have a panic attack."

"And Ainsley is your…partner?"

"Assistant."

"Cool,"

Insert awkward silence here. Don circled the top of his cup with his finger and I drew a heart on the table with mine.

"So what's the event for?" Don asked.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" I told him. "We didn't sleep together; you don't have to pretend to be interested in what I do so you don't seem like a jackass when you tell me you never want to see me again."

Don laughed. "As much as I would love to leave and never see you again, I'm pretty sure we're too far in at this point."

How right he was.

* * *

><p>Why on Earth do I continue coming to these family dinners?<p>

I'm the middle of five children from a large Italian family. It's only been six years since my family, with the exception of my oldest brother, moved to the US. Papà decided to expand his business and moved the family with him. Not long after that, him and Mamma divorced

Unfortunately, 'for the sake of their children' my parents had remained friendly…ish. And by ish, I mean the tolerated each other because both of them wanted to be the favorite.

Which is why we're sitting in the middle of Del Posto, the ultra-exclusive Italian restaurant in the Meat Packing District.

I'd like to put the disclaimer out now: my family is insane. Really, I mean, sure, it might _seem _normal for a family to go out to a nice fancy restaurant. But that's because you haven't met my family.

Mamma's here with her husband, who's old enough to be her father. The Old Man, as my older brother and I like to refer to him as, likes to believe that he's "young and hip like the cool kids".

Papà is supposed to be here with his new girlfriend. However, she opted not to come tonight. Her sorority is having a party. Yes, I said sorority. She's 19, which makes her three years younger than me, and known by my brother and I as the Sororstitute. Anyway, Papà is sitting next to The Old Man (Sororstitute-less), discussing baseball stats, while Mamma is on the other side of The Old Man, talking to my brother's girlfriend.

My oldest brother, Adriano, is six years older than me and lives in Italy, where he plays football—I mean soccer—for FC Internazionale Milan a.k.a. Inter Milan. He and his wife, Russian ballerina Petrova, live in Milan, with their two kids, and so are unfortunately not here, which is a shame, because Adriano is easily the most sane person in the family…not that that's saying much.

Tancredo is next, only two years older than me. He started Penn State University almost as soon as our family moved here, where his womanizing ways started. I mean, he had always had a way with charming women, but once he left for college, there was no going back. Tanc's pregnant girlfriend, Alyssa Vogel, was stuck next to Mamma at dinner. Tanc was on Alyssa's left, with Schaefer Andrews (his also pregnant ex-girlfriend) sitting on _his_ left.

Alyssa's a bitch. Her hair is always terribly bleached and she whines all the time about the stupidest things. I've been trying to convince Tanc to go back to Schaefer since Alyssa announced she was pregnant.

Schaefer is on my right which is wonderful, because I adore her, and on my left are Guilia and Giovanni, the eight year old twins.

"Can I get everyone something to drink?" The poor waiter asked, pulling out a notepad.

"Scotch!" Tanc practically shouted as he used his thumb and middle finger to rub his temple. This is the first family dinner we've had where Schaeffer and Alyssa have been together. Neither one is a fan of the other, but Schaeffer is at least civil about it.

"No scotch for me, thanks." Alyssa said sarcastically. "I'm pregnant."

"That is a wonderful idea." Mamma said. "No alcohol for anyone tonight. We're all going to be as wonderful as Alyssa."

What drugs did this woman take before she came here? Never in my _life_ has there been a family dinner without wine and usually something stronger. Now she wants us to quit cold turkey?

From the looks on Tanc's, Papà's, and The Old Man's faces, I realized they felt the same as me.

There was no way I was making it out of there with what little sanity I have left without alcohol.

Are you there God? It's me, Declan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we got a bit on info on Deckan's crazy family and a bit of info on Deckan herself. Next chapter is almost done being written and will be up as soon as it's finished and edited. In the meantime, send a review? =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

* * *

><p>For the second day in a row, I have found myself in a bed that is not my own. Luckily, it was the bed that I woke up in yesterday. I climbed out of bed, still in the fancy black dress from dinner last night, and walked out into where I knew the kitchen was.<p>

Don, Lindsay, and another man were sitting around the table. Each had a cup of coffee in their hands, and looked refreshed.

"Hey Delk," Lindsay greeted. "This is Marty," She gestured to the man across from her. I waved.

Don looked away from the TV in the living room, which was playing highlights from a baseball game. "Coffee's over there."

I nodded, turning on my bare heel to snag a cup. After I did, I returned to the table, settling myself into the seat next to Don. "What are you guys up to?"

"Planning," Lindsay said. "Wanna help?"

I shook my head. "No thanks; I don't need the bad karma that is inevitably associated with crashing a wedding." Marty gave me a strange look.

"That's true," Lindsay mused. "You already drowned your mom's cat."

"I was trying to teach it how to swim!" I cried. Don and Marty each gave me a weird look.

'You're insane." Don told me.

"I am not!" I defended.

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are too."

"Am not,"

"Too,"

"Not,"

"Not,"

"Too…_merda_!" I cried, slamming my hand on the table. Don snickered.

"Anyway," Lindsay said, not commenting. "We have to make sure that Ricki doesn't even think anything is going to happen. So no one says anything to her or Danny."

I banged my head on the table repeatedly. Maybe if I hit my head hard enough, I'll knock myself out until after the wedding.

Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

* * *

><p>"I still have a bad feeling about this," Ainsley said, as we walked inside the jewelry store. "I've been having really bad luck lately. What if the store gets robbed?"<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Ains, I always have bad luck, and never once have I been inside a jewelry store and it's gotten robbed."

After Lindsay, Ainsley is the best girl friend that I have. She's a 21 year old Columbia student from southern Georgia, so she speaks with this sweet little twang and always uses funny expressions. She's got big, curly blonde hair and blue eyes and looks exactly like what I thought all girls in America looked like until I lived here.

She likes to worry a lot though and she always panics up until about three days until our event is about to occur. Then, she's calm as can be and spends all her time calming me down, because I wait until about three days until our event is about to occur to panic.

And when I panic, I _panic_. Just wait, you'll see.

Right then, Ainsley and I were in one of the jewelry stores on Fifth Avenue, picking up a necklace that Adriano, the oldest brother, ordered for me, because he couldn't make it to my event in three weeks, for the Children's Hospital of New York.

"And how many jewelry stores have you been in to prove that theory, huh?" Ainsley countered my argument.

I rolled my eyes her at again and turned toward the clerk. "There's an order under De Luca; either Adriano or Declan."

The clerk nodded. "Right away," He turned on his heel and retreated into a side room. Ainsley and I waited patiently, chatting with the security guard, as we awaited my necklace.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" A woman shouted, pulling a shotgun out of an I Love New York bag. Two more women, dressed exactly like her, mimicked her actions.

"Holly Go- Lightly?" I breathed, staring confused. Ainsley tugged me down as the clerk returned.

"DOWN ON THE GROUND!" One of the girls screamed at the clerk, who promptly dropped to the floor. A dog barked and the glass broke, sending everyone scrambling to cover themselves.

The Hollys gathered the jewelry from the broken cases, from the ground, and in people's hands.

"Let's go!" One exclaimed, as the front gate started to shut itself. The girls ran into the back as the security guard crawled toward the shot gun one had left on the ground.

Ainsley's scream almost drowned out the sound of the shot.

* * *

><p>"Why am I not even surprised to see you here?" Don shook his head as the paramedic worked on pulling glass out of my hand.<p>

"You're going to need stitches for this." The medic informed me.

I groaned. "Because I have the worst luck ever."

"Guess you're still making up for drowning your mom's cat, huh?" The medic snorted as I used my good hand to flip Don off.

"Why are you even here?"

"I'm supposed to be here." Don told me. "You shouldn't be." I shook my head. "You alright?" Don asked softer.

My eyes flickered toward the dead security guard. "It was his first day back at work; his wife just had a baby." I swallowed, blinking back some tears. Don frowned. "And Ainsley's gonna kill me," I said, tears beginning to fall. "She told me she had a bad feeling about being here and I told her to suck it up."

"She had a bad feeling about being here?"

"She worries a lot." I explained. "She said she'd been having bad luck lately."

"I hope you told her you have bad luck all the time." I laughed, still crying a bit. Don smiled. "Go get your stitches. I'll get your statement later."

* * *

><p>It took eight hours to get my stitches. 8 freaking hours for four lousy stitches! And then they wouldn't let me leave the hospital because they thought I might have lost too much blood!<p>

Well here's a hint, Dr. Patel. Next time, don't make a girl wait 8 hours for her stitches!

They finally let me leave around noon. I went immediately home, stuck my hand in a plastic bag (the stitches were to stay in for two more weeks), and took a shower. I changed into a pair of jean shorts and a fitted blue v-neck, then met Ainsley at the Plaza, to go over seating charts, which is when I got a call from Danny, telling me about Lindsay's stupid moment of the day.

Why would you ever go meet diamond smugglers unarmed? Why would anyone _let_ someone go meet diamond smugglers unarmed? _Who_ would let someone go meet diamond smugglers unarmed?

3 guesses on that last one.

So for the first time, I found myself _knocking _on Don's door. And by knocking, I mean banging my good hand against it as loud as possible.

He answered, looking a bit confused, but before he could say anything, I pushed past him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sure, come on in." He said dryly.

"You let my best friend go meet diamond smugglers!" I exclaimed angrily. "I'll damn well come in when I want to!"

He sighed. "Come on, there's food in the living room. We'll talk about this there."

"I'm not moving anywhere until you give me an immediate explanation!" I put my hands on my hips and stomped my foot.

"I didn't want to send her in." He said. "I went over every possible way to get around this and there were absolutely none. We were right there the entire time." My expression softened. "And I'm starving, so can we please go sit down and eat?"

Reluctantly, I followed him. There was a pizza on the table and some fries on a plate. He sat the couch, and I sat next to him, not taking any food yet.

He sighed again and turned toward me, explaining the entire thing. How they solved the case and how they realized this went deeper than just the Hollys, and how Lindsay offered to go in for one of the girls. He emphasized Danny's concerns and threw in a wedding jibe, which I ignored, and told the end, before telling me that he was done talking and that we were watching the Rangers, no questions asked.

I sat, silently eating my pizza, attempting to figure out what was happening in the game. In the second half, quarter, whatever (I later learned they were called periods and there were three of them), Don finally realized I had no idea what was going on and began explaining the plays, lines, and rules. He brought us a couple beers, we laughed and joked around, and for once, neither of us mentioned his best friend's wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews make me smile =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, and continuing to favorite/alert this story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in his bed again. He was already gone this morning, leaving a note and a spare key, telling me to help myself to whatever I needed and to make sure I locked up when leaving.<p>

I opted against a shower at his place and instead just decided to grab some coffee and head out. I tidied up the kitchen and washed the empty coffee pot, then did as he asked, locking the door behind me as I made my way four blocks over to my own apartment.

I called him as soon as I left the coffee shop halfway between us. "Flack," He greeted.

"Hey, It's Declan." I said.

"Hey," He said. "It's Don."

"I gathered," I said awkwardly.

"Right," He said slowly. "So uhh, why did you call?"

"You called me!"

"No I didn't."

"Oh, right." I could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Uhh, what do you want me to do with your key?"

"Hold onto it." He said. "I'll get it from you next time I see you." He paused. "Just don't lose it."

"I won't,"

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Well that's just you being judgemental. You think that because I'm slightly crazy…"

"Slightly?"

I ignored him"…I'm the type of person who loses everything. I've always found everything I've lost."

"Then you didn't do a very good job of losing it."

"That would be the point, would it not?"

"But if it's lost, it can't be found,"

"Until you find it, and it's no longer lost."

"We're going in circles." Don teased.

"I recognize that tree." I waved to the doorman as he opened the door to the building for me.

Don laughed. "Alright, I'm being called out. Don't lose that key."

"Oops, just dropped it down the elevator shaft." I giggled as the doors closed.

"One day someone will realize just how insane you really are and they'll lock you up."

"I'm not insane!"

"Bye Declan," His smirk was practically audible through the phone as he hung up.

* * *

><p>"Declan De Luca," I answered.<p>

"Hi Declan, It's Evan,"

"Hi Evan," I bit back a squeal as I repeatedly hit Ainsley's arm. Her eyes popped open as soon as she heard his name. "What's up?"

"Game 2 is Saturday night and I have an extra ticket." Evan grinned. "I know you cancelled our first date." He paused. "And our second one."

"The jewelry store I was in got robbed! I was in the hospital!" I cried into the phone.

"Uh huh, sure," Evan teased. "That's what they all say." I laughed. "So what do you say? Are we on for date number three?"

"Sure," I bit my lip, holding back a squeal. "Sounds great."

"Great," Evan said. "Game starts at 8, so I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Ok," I smiled happily.

"Bye Declan."

"Bye Evan." I ended my call and squealed, grabbing onto Ainsley's arm. "He still wants to go out!' I squealed again.

"I could hear you squealing from the other side of the restaurant." Don pulled a chair up and sat down with his meal, closely followed by Hawkes.

"Gorgeous Sports Writer asked me out again!"

Don raised his eyebrows. "Did you make that bad an impression on your date that this is a shock?" He snickered.

My jaw dropped as Ainsley howled with laughter. "No," She said. "But she's cancelled the two dates they were supposed to have."

"Why did you cancel them?" Hawkes asked.

"Because Lindsay decided to crash a wedding and the jewelry store got robbed." I glared at Don.

"Why are you glaring at me?" He protested.

"Because none of this stuff happened to me until I started spending time with you!" I cried, stealing some fries off of his plate.

"Hey, mine!" He pulled his plate away, knocking my hand with the stitches.

"Ow!" I cried, cradling it into my chest, pouting.

"That'll teach you not to steal my fries!" Don said.

"You hit my stitches!"

"You stole my fries!"

"Stitches!"

"Fries!"

"Hiscuit's biscuits, you two are obnoxious." Ainsley interrupted. See what I mean about her cute little sayings?

"Hiscuit's biscuits?" Don and Hawkes each looked at me. I shrugged.

"General Julius Orange Hiscuit." Ainsley said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Err…" Don said.

"Uhh…"Hawkes tensed.

"Who?" I asked.

"He led a troop of Confederate forces into the Battle of Manasses in the War of Northern Aggression."

"Umm…"

"Ohh…"

"What?"

"Oh my God Declan, it's like you never even had American history!" Ainsley turned toward me. "The Battle of Manasses? Bull Run? The War of Northern Aggression? Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"No," I shook my head. "What's the war of northern aggression?"

"When the North and the South fought over slavery?" Ainsley said.

"Your family probably has one of those confederate flags still, don't they?" Don grinned.

"You mean the Civil War?" Hawkes asked.

Ainsley shrugged. "I guess that's what you call it up here." She turned to me. "What did you call it in class?"

"I'm from Italy; I never took that class!" I exclaimed. "So, no, I don't know what that war is, or what Bum Run is, or who Orange Julius Biscuit is."

"Julius Orange Hiscuit!"

"Now I understand why you two are friends." Don laughed

* * *

><p>"We spend too much time at bars." I told Lindsay as we sat down at the table in the bar.<p>

"Stella's meeting us today." Lindsay said. "So we won't get smashed again. Stella will be in control."

Lindsay really shouldn't say things like this. The first thing Stella did when she sat down was announce how awful her day was, which, of course, led to shots, which led to more shots, and then…well it all went downhill from there.

This woman is in her thirties. She is supposed to be discouraging young and stupid twenty-somethings like Lindsay and I from doing shots.

Instead, Stella decided to get mindblowningly drunk…and drag Lindsay and I down with her. She started a game of Flong at the bar. _Flong_!

Flong is a combination of Flip Cup and Beer Pong. Two teams, of at least three players, play until all of the cups are gone. Each team has a thrower, who throws the ping pong ball into the other team's cups. Once a shot has been made, the first flipper for each team begins drinking and flipping. Whosever team loses the flip cup portion, the thrower has to drink one of their cups.

It was immediately clear that Lindsay and Stella were terrible at beer pong, so I was named Thrower. The only problem with this was that the guys Stella found to play with had four people with them. Which meant the thrower (me) had to do double duty and throw and flip. And on top of that, they decided to use shots instead of beer.

I think it goes without saying that I was way past drunk very quickly in.

And like after all of my recent drunk nights, I woke up in Don's bed this morning. He was standing in front of the mirror, tying his awful tie.

"Why exactly do I keep ending up in your bed?" I asked, sitting up.

"Because you have a deep unconscious desire to sleep with me." Don deadpanned.

"Is that seriously the tie you're going to wear?" I ignored him.

"What's wrong with my tie?" He said defensively.

I rolled my eyes as I got out of bed and pulled a solid tie out of the closet. "Just…this looks like something my _eight year old _brother would wear to make our mom mad."

Don rolled his eyes. "Whatever," He grumbled. "You could be a little nicer to the guy who came out at 1AM to pick your drunk ass up from the bar.

"You didn't even take me home! You brought me to your place!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know where you live!" He defended. "You fell asleep so I brought you here."

I slumped against the wall. "You know it's bad when your only goal for a Friday is to end up in your own bed."

He snickered. "Come on, I'll drop you off on my way to work, so next time you get drunk, I can take you home."

"Much appreciated."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there! Off to spend time with my own mother. Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just want to say a HUGE thanks to everyone for all the support they've given this. I know no one wants to read a huge long thank you note, so onward. Here's chapter 5; chapter 6 will hopefully be out by the end of the week!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

* * *

><p>"If you're calling to tell me that you got <em>another<em> girl pregnant, I don't wanna hear it." I picked up Ainsley's beer and my water and went off in search of my friend.

"Hey there favorite sister!" Tanc greeted me. I found Ainsley's blonde head sitting at a table of guys, Don and Danny included.

"Oh per amore di Cristo," I groaned. "Another one?"

"Why do you say that every time I call?" Tanc defended. "Gesù, you get a couple girls pregnant…"

"Two! At the same time! Yes, I think that's a perfectly legitimate way to answer the phone!"

"Like you're any better!" Tanc exclaimed. "I've been trying to call your place for days and you haven't answered. I've called every night and every morning and you haven't been there. Whose bed you been sleeping in?"

"I have an event in two weeks!" I cried. "It's been busy!"

"Uh huh, ok." Tanc sounded unconvinced. "Whatever you say Delk."

"My name is Declan!" I sat down next to Don and slid Ainsley's beer across the table to her. "I'm hanging up now."

"No wait!" Tanc said.

"I don't want to hear about your new pregnant girlfriend, Tanc. I already have to deal with the other two so please let me live in denial just this once!"

"Did you invite Schaefer to your event?"

"Yes."

"Did you invite Alyssa?"

"Unfortunately."

"Wow, it's clear who your favorite niece or nephew is going to be."

"And it's clear who Mamma's favorite grandchild is going to be" I said without missing a beat.

"Bye Delk." Tanc grinned. "Love you."

"Love you too." I put my phone on the table. Everyone, save Don (who was shaking his head amusedly) and Danny (who was laughing hysterically), was giving me a strange look.

"I've forgotten how interesting it was hanging out with you." Danny wiped a tear away from his eye. I glared at him.

"Not drinking tonight?" Don asked.

"I figure the less I drink, the greater chance I have of achieving my only goal today."

"Potentially a good plan,"

"I thought so too until Ains brought me here."

"He called me over!" Ainsley defended.

"Should have kept walking."

"Well that would just be rude." Don said.

"As is ditching me to sit with you." I ignored Don.

"You were invited to sit here too." He said.

"Doesn't mean I want to."

"Now who's being rude," Don smirked.

"The jerk that pulled my friend away from me." I smirked back. He faltered.

"How did you do that?" The blond guy next to Danny's jaw dropped.

"…do what?" Ainsley and I exchanged a look.

"He's speechless! He's never been speechless in his life!" Blondie said. "Trust me, I've tried."

"Delk has that ability," Danny said informatively.

"Shut up Danny." I said.

"Oh, _you're_ Danny," Ainsley said, nodding her head like everything made sense to her now.

Danny smirked. "Heard a lot about me, I'm sure."

"Some grumblings about the stupid things you've done recently, yeah." Have I mentioned that I love Ainsley?

Don seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me; he cracked up as soon as Ainsley finished. "You can't even deny it; Stell's been giving you shit all week."

"Fuck you Flack,"

"That's so mean!" Ainsley exclaimed.

"Ainsley has this perfect little family back in Georgia and she only has sisters, so they're all nice to each other. The meanest thing they do is steal each other's clothes." I rolled my eyes.

"She stole my favorite shirt!" Ainsley cried. "What kind of terrible person does that?"

"What kind of sheltered life did you live?" The guy next to Ainsley, who looked vaguely familiar, asked.

"Apparently, a really sheltered one." I teased. Ainsley pouted. "Just kidding, love you Ains."

"You better!" Ainsley smiled.

"Shots all around!" Blondie cried.

Here we go again.

* * *

><p>Someone's pulling on my hair. "Are you playing with my hair?" I mumbled, not quite ready to get up yet.<p>

Don's laugh vibrated through his chest. "Yep,"

"Ok, let me rephrase," I sat up. "_Why _are you playing with my hair?"

He mimicked my position. "Looked soft." He shrugged.

"You're really weird."

"I'm really weird?" Don raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Your only goal for last night was to end up in your own bed…"

"Thanks for that, by the way," I said, standing and walking to my closet.

"…and I'm the weird one? Usually, my goal for a on a day off is to _not_ end up in my own bed…"

"Which you didn't," I pointed out.

"Ehh technicality," He waved it off.

I shook my head as I emerged from my closet, dressed casually in yoga pants and a tank top. "I want breakfast."

"And…" Don trailed off.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go make it or go out or something." He groaned. "Pleeeeeaseeee," I begged.

"Fine," Don stood up. "But we're going out cause I'm not making it."

"Deal!"

* * *

><p>"Hope you had a wonderful breakfast!" Our waitress, a little old lady named Helen, placed the check on the table and smiled at us, before turning on her heel and walking back to the kitchen.<p>

I snatched up the check. "I got it.

"No you don't" Don snatched it away.

"No, no, it's ok. I'll get it." I went to take it away and he pulled it away from me.

"I took you out to breakfast so I'm paying." Don held the check over his head.

"But I asked to go out, so I'll pay."

"I'm not letting you pay," God damn his chivalry.

"I've been mooching off you all week. I've slept in your bed, drunk your coffee, used your shower, eaten your food, borrowed some clothes…"

"You borrowed my clothes?" His jaw dropped

"I washed them; they're at my apartment right now. Can I please just pay the check?" I pouted my prize puppy dog face.

"Tell you what," Don said. "I'll play you for it. Winner pays." He stuck out a fist.

"What are you doing?" I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"What do mean? It's rock, paper, scissors!" He looked as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Huh?"

"You've never played rock, paper scissors?" He cried.

"I don't what that is!" I cried. "Stop yelling!"

"I wasn't yelling!"

"Stop!"

"Are you gonna cry?"

"NO!" I paused. "Are you going to explain that thing?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Yeah,"

"Everyone knows what rock, paper, scissors is."

"I don't,"

"HOW?"

"Stop yelling!" I covered my face; he burst into laughter.

"Come on, it's easy; I'll teach you how to play."

* * *

><p>My new goal is to get through the entire week without something going wrong.<p>

You would think, that after the week I've just had, this wouldn't be a problem; karma should be on my side.

With exactly two weeks until the big Children's Hospital of New York Event (an event that should bring my karma points at least out of the negatives), there was a ton to do and not much time to do it in. I needed all the help I could get, from everyone and anyone.

It certainly didn't help that for once, it was Don that got plastered at the bar Friday night.

Drunk Don is very amusing. He's insightful, chock-full of advice, and pretty funny. I have only one issue with drunk Don.

He decided to kiss me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? Next chapter, we start dealing with the aftermath =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this out. I had finals and graduation and all kinds of crazy stuff going on. I'm going away next week as well but there will definitely be a chapter up shortly after I get home, maybe even before I leave if we're all lucky!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

* * *

><p>The morning after he kissed me I spent running errands. I had been up all night, tossing and turning, thinking about that damn kiss.<p>

The natural solution? To keep myself so busy that I have no time to think about it.

The story of my life? The bank I'm in gets held hostage.

And such is my luck that the person I'm trying to forget is making the hostage negotiations.

So much for a normal week.

Honestly, this is getting ridiculous. There are 11 hostages, including myself, scattered around the room. The three hostage takers are standing in the center of the atrium of the bank, talking in hushed tones. The sleazy guy next to me is not bothering to hush his tone as he tries line after line.

I mean, really? We are in the middle of a hostage crisis right now; is it really the time to talk yourself up?

"I'm right in line to be the next CEO of the company," Sleazy shot me what I think was supposed to a dazzling grin; it wasn't. "It's quite a big deal, you know, to be this high up…"

Sleazy was cut off by a ringing phone. One of the hostage takers picked up the phone and began speaking into it. He spoke only a few sentences before putting it on speaker. And then Don's voice fills the room.

"You're gonna have to give me something to go off of here," Don's voice sounded more annoyed than anything. "My boss ain't gonna ok anything until we have some proof all your hostages are safe."

The one by the phone pointed at me. I squeaked and pointed at my chest. He nodded his head at one of his buddies, who walked up next to me and yanked me up.

Phone guy takes the phone off speaker and holds it against his chest, muffling the noise. "Name?"

"Declan," I said softly.

He nodded shortly, handing me the phone. "Got a last name, Declan?"

"De Luca," I took the phone from his hand and pulled it toward my ear as his eyes widened and he shouted in Italian to his boys to meet him by the desk on the opposite side of the room.

"No funny business," He warned; I nodded. "You give me that phone back when you're done." He stomped over to the others.

I lifted the phone to my ear. "Err…hi?"

Don swore loudly. "What are you doing in there?"

My eyes narrowed and I practically hissed back, "Yes, because when I woke up today, I thought to myself 'hmm, what should I do today?' and being held up at the bank seemed like fun!"

He ignored my jibe. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, they have us all sitting down. There's 11 of us, three of them. They speak to us in perfect English but to each other in Italian."

"Anything else?" He pressed. I glanced over at them; they were busy talking, not paying any attention to me.

"They haven't taken anything," I told him.

"What?"

"They haven't taken any money. They haven't tried to open the safe or used the clerks to open the tills."

"Thanks Dec, toss the phone back ok? Keep an ear out for what they're saying."

"I just got used to Delk and now you wanna call me Dec." I glared at him through the phone.

"Stay safe Dec," I could practically hear him smirk as I pulled the phone away and looked over at the hostage takers. Phone Guy came right back and grabbed it from me, shooing me back over to Sleazy. I scowled as I took my spot and the phone went back on speaker.

"That enough proof for you?"

"Certainly helped grease the wheels,"

"Good, now you can do what I ask. $10 million and a tracker free chopper is Part 1. You can call me in an hour for Part 2." And the connection died.

* * *

><p>Why is it so freaking cold in here? I have goosebumps all over my body right now. Outside, it's nice and warm, like shorts and t-shirt warm. In here, it feels like it's about to snow. Even the hostage takers look like they're freezing and they've got all black pants and shirts on with ski masks.<p>

"I'm going to kill him," I muttered under my breath, trying to rub my arms to stay warm. Sleazy shot me a look, which I ignored, until the phone rang again and I was forced to look in his direction to see what was going on.

"You got my stuff yet?" Phone Guy asked.

"We're workin' on it," Don said dryly. Phone Guy seemed to take this as an appropriate answer. "You got your Part 2 worked out yet?"

"I want my boy back," Phone Guy said.

"Your boy got a name?"

"Joey Antreu," Phone Guy said. "You get him here to me in 4 hours, with the ten mil and the chopper. Once we get in the chopper, you get your hostages."

"Joey Antreu is a known terrorist," Don said slowly. "You know as well as I do that that's above my power."

"Well find a way to make it in your power, or your hostages are gone." He slammed the phone down.

3 hours and 58 minutes later, and the phone rang again. Once again, Phone Guy answered. He exchanged a few tense words and then shouted, "Time's up!"

And then hell broke loose as NYPD came busting in just as Phone Guy fired a shot in my direction. Sleazy and I jumped apart, in separate directions, as the gun fire continued.

We weren't the only ones ducking for cover. As soon as the shots started, all 11 of us had threw ourselves to the ground and covered our heads.

"Clear," Don shouted and I popped right up in time to see the four hostage takers being escorted out of the building. Officers and EMT's flocked toward everyone.

Don walked right to me. "You ok?" I nodded and he held out his hands to help me up, throwing my arms around him as soon as I was standing. He wrapped his arms around me. "Sorry 'bout the cold. Bank's got an automatic heating system that won't let it go above a certain temp; somebody figured freezing them out might work as well as sweating them out." I shivered in his arms some more and he sighed. "Monroe's gonna kill me."

"We'll probably end up dying together," I muttered into his chest as he held me tighter. His chuckle vibrated throughout him as I inhaled his clean, masculine scent.

"Hospital time," He told me, pulling away. I scowled; he knows how my last trip there went. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "No but's; let's go."

Sleazy leaned around the officer who was questioning him. "Hey, now that we've made it out of this alive, I think it's really been a bonding experience for us. I would love to take you out to dinner sometime,"

My jaw dropped as Don howled with laughter. "She's good," He tossed his arm around my shoulder, leading me out of the bank. "Was he doing that the whole time?"

"All freaking day!"

"You really do have terrible luck."

* * *

><p>Sleazy and the others ended up at the same hospital Don took me to. Don spent his time doing the paperwork he owed, while I tried to stay as close to him as possible in order to be as far away from Sleazy as possible. Don's presence did not deter Sleazy from continuing the lines he had used all afternoon so when they finally called me back, I jumped at the chance to get away from him. Literally, <em>jumped<em>.

The nurse led us over to a room, took my vitals, and told us that a doctor would be in shortly, all before turning on her heel and practically running out of the room.

"Long as she doesn't bring Sleazy in, we're all good," I muttered, leaning back against the bed.

"Sleazy?"Don laughed, continuing to text.

"He's been hitting on me all day!" I defended.

Don's blue eyes darkened but his tone was light and teasing. "Want me to go beat him up?"

"Nahh, I told him I had a boyfriend already. I think he thinks it's you."

"Wonderful," Don said dryly. I smiled cheekily, something that was wiped off my face as soon as the doctor came in.

"Declan De Luca?" My eyes widened at the familiar voice and Don looked confused.

"James!" I faked a smile of delight. "How have you been?"

"God, what happened to you?" He asked, coming over. He ran his fingers through his short, dark blond hair.

"I was held hostage in a bank today," I admitted.

James laughed; man, I forgot how funny his laugh was. "Typical Declan,"

Don laughed loudly; I turned to glare. "What, that was funny?"

"Is this your boyfriend?" James failed in trying to hide the bit of hurt in his tone.

_I wish. _ Ahh, stop that brain! I smacked my forehead, only to receive weird looks from both of them. "Sorry," I smiled sheepishly.

James laughed softly as he picked up my chart, while Don merely shook his head, as if realizing that my craziness can't be helped. "Hey, your amnesia isn't on your chart!" James exclaimed.

Fuck, where can I go from there? Don's sending me a confused look and James is looking right at me. Keep cool, Declan; you got this!

"That's—because—because I got my amnesia in Italy!" I invented on the spot. "Remember, I came back from spring break and didn't remember anybody! They must not have sent it over!"

James nodded. "Right, right. Ok, then," He looked at the most recent page. "Well, the good news is that your stitches from Tuesday seem to be healing nicely." I grinned brightly. "The bad news is, I want to keep you here overnight…"

"NO!" I cried. "Please, James, just let m go home. I promise to call if anything feels even slightly wrong, and I'll stay in bed all night and I won't do anything strenuous; please just let me go home!" I begged.

James hesitated. "Well, I guess it would be ok…as long as you have somebody stay with you. I'm not letting you leave alone." He stuck my chart in the container by the door. "I'll go get the discharge papers ready."

I shot Don a hopeful look. He sighed. "Fine. But you're explaining this amnesia thing to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Definitely not the best or funniest chapter, but still good, I think. Next chapter, things kind of speed up a little. We have two weeks until Declan's event and a week after that is Danny's wedding, so we're getting the ball rolling on this even thing starting next chapter. We have the amnesia story coming up and some other fun stuff, so let me know what you think of this chapter and we'll go from there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry I didn't get to update before I left; things got so hectic there just wasn't time! I'm back though, and have this, the next, and most of the chapter after that written. So expect an update later this week! Thanks for reading and reviewing last chapter. This one's a bit of a filler because next chapter is Declan's event!**

**Disclaimer: I only own OCs.**

* * *

><p>He cried. Literally tears <em>ran<em> down his face as he held his stomach from the pain his gut was feeling. "Ok, just one more time," He managed to choke out through his laughter. "So he kisses and confesses his love for you the night before spring break…" He was cut off by his fit of laughter. "And you run off to Italy, come back the next week and tell everyone you have no idea who they are or anything like that because you fell and got amnesia."

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings!"

Don continued laughing, tears still falling. "You faked amnesia for the rest of the semester just so you didn't have to tell him you didn't like him."

Well when he puts it like that, it seems kind of stupid…

"Whatever," I huffed annoyed. He laughed even harder. "Like you've never don't anything stupid in your life."

"Nothing that caused me to pretend I didn't know anyone for two months," Don teased.

"I hate you," I stood up from the couch and walked toward my bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Have fun!" He called back cheekily; I ignored him as I stepped into my bathroom and started the shower up.

We had reached a small agreement in the car, not to mention the kiss. It went kind of like this:

"_So about last night..." Don began as he flicked his turn signal on to pull into the turn lane._

"_Didn't happen," I said shortly. I had spent all day thinking about that kiss and I'll be damned if he's the one that says we should forget about it._

_He turned to look at me as he stopped at the red light, studying my face. I did my best not to look away. "Ok," He said finally. "Works for me."_

But now I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to just ignore it. We see each other way too often now, in random, out-of-the-blue places and if things keep going at the rate they are, then my little crush on him is going to escalate to more than it is now.

* * *

><p>Why does he have to be so goddamn perfect? Seriously, aren't guys this age supposed to be douche bags, looking for one thing and one thing only?<p>

Look at Tanc. He's the same age as Don and has two pregnant girlfriends. Two! If Don had two pregnant girlfriends, my crush would be gone!

Alas, he doesn't so my crush is still here. I refuse to call it anything more than a crush. Even if he is gorgeous and sweet and kind and caring and incredible and…crap!

It's my own fault. I shouldn't have come here tonight. I almost turned around and left, but then Don opened the door to his apartment, took one look at me, and asked, "What's wrong?"

I sniffled, blinking back some tears. "My dad's getting married."

Despite his look of confusion, he opened his door further and allowed me to step inside. "And this is a bad thing?"

"He's 49; she's 19." He put his arm around my shoulders, squeezing lightly as he led me over to his couch. "Lindsay has work," I explained. "And Ainsley has a date, and I know you don't want to listen to me rant about the Sorostitute and my dad so you can just tune me out or something and I'll just keep talking…"

"You talk too much," He handed me some take-out menus. "Dinner?"

I nodded, looking through the pile he had handed me. With a small smile, I handed him the menu to our usual pizza place. He rolled his eyes playfully but placed our usual order before sitting down next to me on the couch and turning a baseball game on.

"How's the event coming?" He asked.

"Good!" I could tell my eyes lit up. "One week from today and it's over. I feel like we still have so much to do though. We have to get everything set up and floor plans and seating charts made up. I still have to find shoes and a dress and figure out how I want to do my hair and…" He half-listened, as he watched the game, making sure to laugh and comment at the appropriate times as I explained through my thought process.

It wasn't until later that night, after he walked me home and I was in bed, that I realized I had completely forgotten about Papà's engagement.

Internally scowling at my brain, I flopped back into bed. This crush has got to go.

* * *

><p>"My name is not Casper!" I exclaimed into the phone. "Or Shorty!" Before he could comment.<p>

"Bye Dec," Don teased. He ended the call before I could say anything to that one.

Goddamn him. There are three days until my event; he knows better than to distract me face-to-face (only two days ago, I had very publicly threatened him, for coming up behind me and scaring the hell out of me), but for some reason, he seems to think it's ok to call me.

"Just because he's practically a foot taller than me and these stupid seasons keep me from keeping my desired skin tone, doesn't mean he can call me Shorty and Casper!" I ranted to Ainsley as we entered the ballroom at the Plaza.

"He calls you that because he knows you react." Ainsley teases. "You know, like a little girl on the playground when the boy she has a crush on…"

"Do NOT finish that sentence!" Ainsley and Lindsay were the only ones who knew about my crush on Don.

"But you guys would be adorable together!" Ainsley cried.

"We need to find you a boyfriend." I told her. "I'll keep an eye out for any hot, single guys on Saturday."

"Much appreciated," She grinned. "It's been ages since I've had a good date." The last date she went on ended immediately when the guy asked her to marry him; it had been their first date.

"Amen," I told her.

"So you and Even are on date what? 6?" She asked.

I shook my head. "He wants to go out on Sunday, the day after the event. I told him it was a maybe, depending on how tired I was. He told me if I cancel our first date one more time, he's just coming over on Sunday night."

"That's sweet."

I shrugged. "Eh,"

"Eh?" Ainsley's eyes bugged out. "He wants to go on a date with you so bad, Delk."

I shrugged again. "Yeah, I know, I just…I'm not…"

"OH MY GOD!" Ainsley shouted, grabbing my forearm and jumping up and down. "You don't want to go out with Evan! You're in love with Don!"

"Would you shut up?" I hissed angrily, looking wildly around us to make sure no one was watching. "I'm not in love with Don."

"You're getting there!" She grinned broadly. "Ahhh this is so exciting!"

"I'm not, ok?"

"Whatever, Delk." She teased knowingly. "You might not be in love with him right now, but you are definitely falling for him."

She did a little dance of excitement as she went off in the direction of the kitchens.

Why on Earth did I hire this girl?

Ainsley walked out of the kitchen, with the head chef on her arm. The head chef is clearly enamored with my blonde friend, not bothered at all about the major menu change we decided to make three days before a huge party.

Oh that's right. People love her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like? Some Declan/Don moments and a bit of Ainsley. Next up is the event! Anyone else as excited about that as I am?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is, Declan's big event. I have to say, this is one of my favorite chapters. Links to Declan and Ainsley's dresses are on my profile because I am a terrible dress describer.**

**Disclaimer: I own OCs.**

* * *

><p>"This is it." I told my reflection, in the beginnings of a pep talk.<p>

"DECLAN!" Ainsley called. She and I had rented a room at the Plaza and had been staying here for the past three nights, trying to get things prepped. As excited as we both were, we were anxious to go home to our own beds tonight. "The concierge is here to take our bags to the car. Are you packed?"

"Be right out," I called back, taking a deep breath. I took one last look in the mirror, deemed myself acceptable, and grabbed my bag, before heading out the door into the main room.

"Y'all set?" Ainsley asked, as she and the concierge both turned around. She grinned delightedly and his jaw dropped, so I know I've chosen the right dress.

The dress is short, red, and strapless, with pleating detail on the bust and a ruched bodice. It fits absolutely perfectly, accentuating all the places it should, and was well worth what I paid for it.

"When you going to put the shoes on?" Ainsley teases with a grin. She is, of course, referring to the 6in. Louboutins she forced me to buy with the dress. The sparkling silver heel criss-crosses multiple times to create an intricate pattern along the top of the shoe. And despite being six inches high, they are shockingly comfortable and easy to walk in.

"Once we are in the ballroom and we don't plan on leaving again," I shot back. The shoes aren't _that_ easy to walk in. "And where are your shoes at Miss Ainsley?"

She holds up a pair of super high black peep-toe pumps. "Right here, Miss Declan," She adjusts the side of her one-shouldered, electric blue, side pleated dress.

"Blue is your color, boo," I tell her as we follow the concierge to the elevator. Her blonde hair is elegantly pulled into a low, side ponytail, with a couple of super-tight curls mixed in with the loose waves.

"Like the curls babe," She gently tugs on one of my loose barrel curls that cascaded down my back and hung over my shoulders.

"We're so adorable," I told her with a giggle.

"I know," She hugged me. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Well you sure cleaned up nice," A familiar voice sent a shiver up my spine and I turned around to face the person I had tried so hard to chase out of my thoughts recently.<p>

"It worries me that I am not at all surprised that you're here." I told him. "And thanks; you don't look so bad yourself."

He wears a suit to work every day. I have _seen_ him in a suit, multiple times even. And yet somehow, Don looks better than usual, standing in front of me dressed in a plain black suit, with a turquoise blue shirt and a silver tie.

"My mom's on the board." He shrugged. "Figured it'd be a good opportunity to support two of my favorite girls."

"Aw," I placed my hand over my heart and smiled genuinely.

"So uh, where's Ainsley?" He teased. I smacked his arm. "I'm kidding, Dec."

"Delk!" Danny called, unwinding himself from Ricki to come over and hug me. "How ya doin' babe?"

"Good," I nodded. "Hey Ricki,"

"Hi Declan," He smiled politely.

"Your parents are here," I told Danny.

"Why?" He whined.

"My dad invited them. And despite your brother having a date with him, he still manages to find time to hit on me."

"Well when you're dressed like that, I can't really blame him," Danny's eyes sparkled.

"I think, somewhere in there, was a compliment," I teased. "So I'll say my thanks and make my rounds. See you guys later."

* * *

><p>We were in the middle of dinner by the time Ainsley and I made our way over to their table. They were sitting with Don's parents and some of his siblings, all dressed to the nines, and all looking gorgeous.<p>

"What a beautiful family." Ainsley whispered as we approached their table.

"Now I know where he gets it from," I muttered back, just as impressed, fingering the diamond necklace that hung around my neck. Shortly after I had seen Don and Danny, I had gone back to the kitchen to check in, to find a little bag with my name on it. Inside had been the necklace, still inside the jeweler's box, with a little note: _Thought you might want this back_.

It had been incredibly thoughtful and sweet of Don. I could feel myself falling harder as I had placed it around my neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on the top of his head. "How did you even get it? They told me I couldn't get it until next week.

Don laughed as I pulled away. "Called in some favors."

My jaw dropped. "Oh God, did I get you in trouble? Here, take it back, maybe no one will noti…"

"My dad's the police commissioner." He gestured toward a man who looked exactly like him, save for the eyes. "Something that small isn't going to get me in trouble."

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptically. He nodded. "Ok, well if it does then…"

"This is Declan; she planned this whole event."Don cut me off.

Don's mom smiled warmly. She looks absolutely beautiful tonight, in her form-fitting, purple halter top dress, with her blonde hair curled to perfection. Her blue eyes, the same blue Don had, were sparkling as she addressed me. "You've done a wonderful job, Declan."

"By far the best one she's dragged us to." Don's dad teased. He was promptly elbowed in the gut by his wife.

"Thank you!" I smiled genuinely at them. "This is Ainsley; she's been a huge help in all of this."

"Hi there," Ainsley waved and smiled.

"Your family here?" Danny asked.

I nodded. "Mamma and Papà are over there," I pointed to the far left corner. "With your parents, your brother, Alyssa, The Old Man, Sorostitute…" I ticked each name off my fingers. "And Tanc, Schaef, Guil, and Gio are over there," I pointed in the opposite direction. "with Braden…"

"Braden's here?" Ainsley perked up.

I laughed. "Yeah, over with Tanc. This shouldn't be shocking. You don't see one without the other…" Her eyes flickered between me and the area where Braden Connolly, my brother's best friend and the love of Ainsley's life (he just didn't know it), was sitting. "Go," I gestured in that direction.

"Thanks Delk," She grinned before waving at the Flack's and heading off in the opposite direction.

"Adriano here?" Danny focused the conversation back to where it was.

I shook my head. "No, he had a match today."

"Match?" Danny teased with a smirk.

"Game," I blushed sheepishly. He laughed. "I hate this language; there's too many words."

"See you mastered 'th' though," Danny raised his glass up in a cheers. "Only took ya six years."

"I still have trouble with it sometimes," I admitted.

"What's so hard about it?" Don asked. "Th, th, th,"

"Pronunciation in English is so hard!" I defended. "Going from a language where every letter has only one sound to a language where everything makes a different sound depending on what is next to it and where it is located was really difficult.

"Th, th, th," He teased.

"I'm leaving, bye." I smiled at the rest of the table. "It was nice meeting you all; enjoy your evening."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Don came up next to me, toward the end of the night.<p>

"Hi," I smiled at him. The night was beginning to wind down, giving me the opportunity to spend time and converse with the people I was actually friendly with.

"It was a good party," He said, looking over at me.

I leaned against the bar and signaled for another drink. The busy-ness of the past few days had left very little time for me to eat and today I had been too nervous to even consider food; I knew I'd be feeling this in the morning and I could already tell that tipsy was on its way. "Thank you," I responded; he smiled. "I'm exhausted."

"I'll bet," He teased. "That was a whole lotta work you put into this and now it's all over. Just like that."

"Was your mom happy?"

He nodded. "She had a great time. She's been gushing about how wonderful you are all night."

"Good," I took a sip of wine as the song changed to Blake Shelton's "Honey Bee". "Linds loves this song,"

"Where's she at tonight?" Don asked.

"She had work," I said. "But part of me thinks that she took a shift tonight so she wouldn't have to see Danny."

"She's been avoiding him as much as possible at work."

"I'm sure she has." I shrugged. "I haven't talked to her much this week but I'm pretty sure she still plans on crashing." I circled my finger around the top of my crystal glass.

"Come on," Don pulls the glass gently out of my hand and places it on the bar.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me out on the dance floor. "Why are we here?"

"Too sappy over there." He grinned, placing his arm around my waist, and beginning to dance with me.

I laughed, but joined in. Soon we were both laughing as he twirled me around. "Hey, let me ask you something…"

"Hmm?" I looked up at him,

"Did you—I mean—was there—did…" He said, somewhat awkwardly.

"I've been falling in love with you ever since you kissed me!" I blurted out, successfully filling the silence

Complete silence.

Then I took off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you all like it. I'm actually sad to say that there's only one chapter left after this one! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

* * *

><p>"No, I'm not going!" I whined for the fiftieth time.<p>

"Delk, it's Danny's wedding," Lindsay said. "If I have to go, then you have to go."

"You want to crash this wedding!" I cried. "Let's both skip and say the subway train we took got stuck. They'll totally believe that; I have terrible karma. I'm surprised that hasn't happened to me already. Oh, great, now I've jinxed it…"

"Rambling," Lindsay sing-songed.

"Linds?"

"Yeah?"

"Never again."

"Ok,"

"So we're not going?"

"We're both going."

"But why?" I buried my face in her couch pillow.

"Because I'm in love with him and he's one of your best friends."

Damn it, I knew I should have chosen my friends more wisely.

"Why don't you want to go so badly?" Lindsay asked. "If it's because you don't have a dress, you still have almost a week to get one. Hey, aren't you supposed to be on a date tonight?"

"I cancelled." I muttered into the pillow.

"What?"

"I cancelled." A little louder, still in the pillow.

"You capull?"

"I cancelled!" I lifted my head out of the pillow and glared at her.

"Why? Evan's gorgeous."

"Please don't make me say it," I begged her.

"What happened last ni…" She grinned as she trailed off. "Don!"

"Lindsayyyyy." I whined.

"No no no, you have to tell me all about it." I opened my mouth to protest. "If you give me a reason as to why you want to skip the wedding, then I'll consider lying to Danny about the subway."

I contemplated for barely a second before spilling the entire sordid affair to her. "…and then I told him I've been falling in love with him since he kissed me."

She blinked a couple times. "So what did he say?" I shrugged. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"I ran away, ok? I didn't know what to do; I panicked!"

"Now you're definitely going!"

"WHAT? Why?"

"To own up."

"No, I'm not going. I'm not seeing him there; I'm too embarrassed."

"Fine," Lindsay pouted like a five year old. "You don't have to talk to him. But you have to come to the wedding with me."

"Deal,"

* * *

><p>I never should have made this agreement. I should have kicked and whined and screamed like a two year old until I got my way and Lindsay didn't make me go to this wedding.<p>

I completely forgot that Don was the best man. He'd be right up front the entire time, in perfect view. More importantly, he'll be able to find me right away and keep an eye out.

He's been calling all week and sending me texts but I've ignored every one of them. I delete the texts without reading and get rid of the voicemails without even listening. By Thursday, he had given up, but as I'm leaned over in the pew, I can see his eyes scanning the church.

"Hey," Lindsay ducked into the pew and sat down next to me. "What's up?"

"Why would you do that?" I whisper-yelled. "Now he knows I'm here!"

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "I'm about to crash a wedding and you're worried about being seen by the guy you're in love with."

Wow, when she puts it like that, my problem seems so easy.

"He's in the back; you can pop up now." Lindsay said.

"Great," I grinned and sat up straight. The older lady behind us gasped loudly; I guess she hadn't realized I was there. Oops. "You nervous?" I turned to Lindsay.

"Terrified." She admitted. "I'm starting to think this is a bad idea."

Oh for real? _Now_ she decides this is a bad idea?

"See, we totally could have skipped this wedding!" I said brightly, causing another gasp from the lady behind us.

Lindsay shook her head. "Nope, I'm doing this."

"God dammit." Another gasp as the music started and the groomsmen filed out.

I am standing firm in my resolve to stay away from Don today. But I have to admit that he looks _really_ good in a tux. If he takes the jacket off and rolls his sleeves up later, I may just die.

As it is, the bride walked in and my focus shifted over to her. Ricki looked absolutely beautiful, dressed in a satiny white gown, her hair curled loosely and twisted elegantly. She was smiling brightly, looking like it was the happiest day of her life.

My eyes made the mistake of following her up to Danny. As soon as she moved away, Don's eyes locked with mine and I could tell he was thinking the same thing that I was.

How could we go through with this and ruin the rest of her life?

* * *

><p>The bride and groom called a recess.<p>

We hadn't actually made it to the "speak now or forever hold your peace" but Lindsay had stood up in the middle of the ceremony, with tears in her eyes, calling attention on her. "I'm sorry," She had said and then took off.

The bride and groom had talked in hushed tones before Ricki said, "We just need a couple minutes. If everyone could just wait for us outside, that would be great. We'll let you all know when we continue."

She and Danny had walked down the aisle, not saying a word, leaving a stunned priest at the altar. "Well, we'll all go outside then I guess," I think it was his attempt to salvage what was left of this ceremony.

The recess allowed for people to step outside. It was a beautiful June day—not too hot but still sunny—perfect for a wedding. It was a shame this day went to waste on a wedding that everyone knew wasn't going to continue.

Sure enough, Danny came out of the church and beelined straight for me. "Where's she at?"

I shrugged. "Probably in the garden around back."

He nodded. "Was that her plan the entire time?"

I shook my head. "Nah, she was going to wait until speak now. She got a little too emotional too early on." I smiled softly. "Is Ricki mad?"

Danny ran his fingers through his hair. "No madder than you'd expect. She was shockingly ok with it. I think she always kinda knew…" He trailed off, but I knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Yeah," I said softly. "It sucks though."

He nodded. "I shouldn't have done that to her. To either of them."

"What's done is done." I shrugged.

A sly grin flickered on Danny's face. "Tell that to Flack."

"Excuse me?"

"DECLAN!" I heard Don's voice before I saw him.

"_Cazza,_" I squeaked and then took off in the opposite direction, ignoring Danny's laughter from behind.

"DECLAN, WAIT!"

I continued walking faster, disregarding the strange looks I was receiving from the guests who were still milling about outside the church.

I felt his hand on my arm, pulling me back toward him, into his chest. I glanced up.

And then Don kissed me. Right there, out front of the church, with everyone staring. Someone whistled.

"So you've been falling in love with me ever since I kissed you?"

I bit my lip and nodded hesitantly, strangely terrified about what he would say next.

Don seemed to know this as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from my face. "Dec, I've been falling in love with you ever since I _met_ you." He leaned in to kiss me again.

"Really?" I pulled away

"Yes," He leaned in again.

"So does this mean we're like—dating now…?" I asked, like a 14 year old.

"Way to ruin a moment babe,"

"Sorr…"

"Will you shut up and let me kiss you already?"

I smiled widely and nodded.

"Good," Don muttered against my lips before deepening a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did it live up to expectations? One more after this, just a sweet, little epilogue of sorts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, here it is. The last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Declan and the other OCs.**

* * *

><p>"You probably think this is the stupidest holiday," Don remarked, lacing his fingers through mine, as we walked toward Central Park, for the annual NYPD 4th of July Barbeque.<p>

I shrugged as I used my free hand to adjust my red shirt. "Not as stupid as Thanksgiving," I admitted.

Don stopped walking, just as we reached the outer edge of the barbeque. "What?"

"Not as stupid as Thanksgiving," I repeated.

"You think Thanksgiving is stupid?"

"Well yeah," I shrugged again. "Why do you need a day to be thankful for everything? You should just be thankful every day. And even further, it is ridiculous why you even celebrate it. All because some Indians shared a meal with some religious whackjobs?"

He shook his head in disbelief, but started walking again. "What is wrong with you?"

"Please don't have me committed," I begged, as he stopped in front of a group of people. "Tanc threatens to do it all the time and this one time, he took me to a mental hospital and left me out front for three hours and there were people there staring and it was really scary." Don looked nothing short of amused.

"Wow," Danny checked his watch from his place on the ground. "That has got to be a new record for you Delk. Less than 30 seconds and they already think you're crazy."

It was then that I realized Don had stopped us in front of his family.

"_Ti odio_," I tried to bury my face in my hands. Don laughed, as he guided me to sit down with the rest of his family.

"Well," He said brightly. "This is Declan; Dec, that's my mom, Krista; my dad, Don; my brother, Justin; his wife, Joanna; their kids, Morgan and Tommy; my brother, Rob; my brother, Vince; his fiancée, Lauren; my sister, Sam; and finally, my sister, Kelsey."

I blinked. "It's nice to meet you…again, sorta," Danny snorted; I smacked his leg.

"Lindsay'll be here soon," He said, rubbing the spot where I hit.

I smiled. "Yes, I feel like I haven't seen her in forever."

"Seen who in forever?" Lindsay joined, waving politely to the Flack family, who all smiled when she sat down.

"You," I answered, leaning over Don to hug her.

"Where's Ainsley today?" Lindsay asked, checking her phone.

"Georgia, with her family. She goes down every 4th of July. Her town has some festival where they roast a pig and everybody tried to pull the tail off." I received a bunch of weird looks. "See, I'm not the only crazy one."

"Bummer," Lindsay frowned. "I wanted to set her up with Adam."

"Adam?" Danny and I said simultaneously.

"Jinx!" I called after; Danny glared.

"You know what jinx is, but not rock, paper, scissors?" Don teased; we ignored him.

"Don't you think Adam and Ainsley would be perfect together?" Lindsay said.

"Who's Adam?" I asked.

"You've met Adam before," Lindsay looked at me. "Dark blond hair, green eyes, kinda nerdy looking."

My jaw dropped. "_Stutter McGee_?" The Flack family all laughed. "You want to set Ainsley up with _Stutter McGee_?"

"Why do you call him Stutter McGee?" Don asked with a grin. He was, once again, ignored.

"Yeah, I think they'd be cute together."

"Linds, he can't even talk around _me_. There's no way he'd be able to talk to Ains."

"Well, we'll have him practice on you later today," Lindsay reasoned. "If we can get him comfortable with talking to you, then he should be fine talking to Ainsley."

I stared at her. "He forgot his own name."

"He's just not used to pretty girls talking to him," Lindsay tried. "Really, if we could…"

"His _name_, Linds. He forgot his_ name_."

"Oh whatever," Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Excuse me for trying to do something nice."

"You should know by now that whenever I'm involved in plans like that, something always goes wrong."

"That's true," Lindsay mused. "Karma really doesn't like you."

"Tanc once dated a girl named Karma," I remarked. "He got annoyed with her one night and left her in a tent in the woods."

Don's sister Kelsey, who at this point was his only family member still listening to us, gave him a look.

"I wish I could say this wasn't a normal occurrence, but I can't," Don told her.

Kelsey laughed. "Please continue bringing her home. Strangely enough, I actually like her."

* * *

><p>"…Ok, ciao Papà," I ended the call and tossed my phone on Don's nightstand, before sitting down on his bed and crossing my legs Indian style. Hearing his shower still running, I picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels mindlessly.<p>

"You ok?" Don's voice pulled me back to Earth.

"Wha-yeah," I looked over to him, watching appreciatively as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. "Why?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Babe, you're practically _beating_ the channel button and you have a death scowl on your face." He stood in front of me, gently taking the remote and turning off the television. "Now if you don't want to talk about it yet, that's fine, but there's no need to take your anger out on my TV," Don said gently. "But you're exhausted, so if you don't want to talk about it, then let's just go to bed."

He waited patiently while I twiddled my fingers, looking down at my lap. "They picked a date."

"…Your dad?" I nodded; he knew my feelings about the upcoming wedding. "What day?" He reached out and took one of my hands, squeezing it in his own.

"October 25," I muttered.

Don used his free hand to guide my chin up so he could look me in the eyes. "What's really wrong?"

"I can't go there and pretend like everything's ok when I disagree with this entire situation." Tears sprung to my eyes. "He wants to bring her home, with the entire family, and have a beautiful wedding with a girl three years younger than me, who I can't stand."

"Come on," Don said brightly, trying to cheer me up. "It could be fun, having everyone together."

"Oh yeah," I snapped. "It'll be fan-fucking-tastic; Adriano with his kids and their mother, Tanc with his kids and their _mothers_, and Guil and Gio can have a nice glass of wine to toast the wedding of their father and the Sorostitute, who also can't drink here!"

Don held up both hands defensively. "Calm down babe, I'm just trying to help."

"You can't," I whined childishly.

"If I promise to come with you to your dad's wedding, will you stop whining so we can get some sleep?"

"You'd come with me to the wedding?" My head shot up in surprise.

Don gave me a look. "Of course," He said slowly.

"It's in Italy, you know? With my whole family, who only speaks Italian." He nodded. "It's not for four months; you sure you want to make that kind of commitment?"

Why is he looking at me like I'm stupid? I hate those looks. He always gives them to me when I mess up a word or don't know an obvious thing, like Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Yes babe," Don said patiently. "Of course I want to come to your dad's wedding with you." He cracked a grin. "You clearly have no problems picking guys up at weddings. You really think I'd let you go alone?"

I jumped up on my knees, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, kissing me again as I pulled away.

"Thank you," I said sincerely, still wrapped in his arms.

His response was to kiss me again.

I think I can live with this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to start off by thanking everyone for sticking with this. Thanks to the readers and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm not quite sure about a sequel for this-maybe in Italy at Declan's dad's wedding? We'll see how it goes. For now, drop a final review here and let me know what you think and if you're interested in more Declan and Don, I've started writing another story called You Belong With Me. Same crazy characters but a little different backstory =] So go check that out if you're interested!**


End file.
